Whirlwind Rhapsody
by GalaxieVortex
Summary: On the day of Sasuke's 21st birthday everything he had been waiting for finally arrived. But he never thought that it would lead him into a world of darkness and shadows. With his Ghelve Naruto by his side they will face anything. SasuNaru AU Please R&R!


A/N: There is another fic. I will be posting chapter two of my other few in the next couple of days. Please read and review!!

**Warning**: This is AU. This is YAOI! If you don't like then don't read!

**xxXXxxXXxx** – scene break

**ooOOooOOoo** – dream/flashback

_Italics_ – thoughts

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!!

**Whirlwind Rhapsody**

**Chapter One**

Uchiha Sasuke leaned back in the leather seat of his brother's car. The pitter patter of the rain hitting the windshield was the only sound that was heard. Sasuke was pissed. He was beyond pissed but it never showed on his face. It was his twenty first birthday and not only was it raining but his brother was taking him to some unknown location. If Sasuke didn't know any better he would think that his brother was taking him somewhere to kill him. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the soft sound of a bored huff and couldn't help but smirk. Sitting in the back seat was Kisame. Itachi, his brother, had ordered the older Ghelve to sit still and remain quiet the whole trip to God knows where. Though Sasuke knew that the Ghelve was quiet by nature it didn't help that no one was speaking and the radio was turned off.

"Do you know where we are going Sasuke?"

Sasuke tore is eyes off of Kisame who was running his hand over the back window and causing the rain water to follow his rapidly moving fingers. "You already know the answer to that question _Aniki_."

Itachi smirked as he turned left on the yellow and continued on his route through the city. Sasuke waited for his brother to say more but the older raven just concentrated on the road. Sasuke knew his brother was waiting for him to crack and to ask, yet again, where they were going but Sasuke was going to prove that he had the patience and will not to say a damn word.

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked out his window. The rain was coming down harder now but Itachi never changed his speed. He didn't need to. If the stupid humans driving their cars became reckless than Itachi would use Kisame to make sure that they wouldn't get hurt. As much as he didn't want to ask his brother where they were going he had a feeling it had to do with the Ghelves. Sasuke had been asking since he was seventeen when he would get his own and his father, mother, and even his brother would just smile and say 'when you're older' which pissed Sasuke off every time.

The Uchiha family was one of the few families left that were Chalings. Chalings were humans who could command the Ghelves. The Ghelves were humans that were born from the elements. Ghelves had no mothers or fathers or even siblings. They were found in strange places all over the world. They were marked, somewhere on their bodies, signifying what element birthed them. Kisame was a water Ghelve.

He had been told that a Chaling and Ghelve would be drawn to each other. Chaling were drawn to the Ghelves because of the power they wheeled while the Ghelve was drawn because without a Chaling a Ghelve is unable to command their element properly. Sasuke didn't believe his parents at first. Who would when you go to a normal human school and there isn't anything out of the ordinary happening. But when his parents told him that the empty feeling he had been feeling wasn't the human diagnoses for depression but was in fact Sasuke missing his other half he started to believe it. Plus it helped when his father and brother both showed him the power that they wielded through their own Ghelves.

From that moment on Sasuke had pretty much asked everything he could about the Ghelves and the Chaling. His parents told him that he didn't need to worry about such things because when he did get his Ghelve he would have to go to a 'school' of sorts to help him control his Ghelve. When Sasuke questioned his brother on this Itachi stated that he had told Sasuke that he was going to university but he had really gone to this special 'school'.

Sasuke blinked rapidly as the car came to a stop. The area wasn't lit up but when the lightning would flash across the sky an old looking building would appear before him. The place looked run down and Sasuke's earlier thoughts of being murdered by his brother were coming back tenfold. Itachi turned off the car and flicked his gaze to the back seat. Kisame huffed out a 'finally' before opening his door. Sasuke made to open his door but his brother's voice stopped him.

"Wait for Kisame to make sure that it is safe to exit the car."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't it be safe?"

"You will learn soon enough otoutou."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Itachi removed the keys and placed them in his jacket pocket. The older raven buttoned if jacket just as the rain stopped. Sasuke's blinked in confusion at the sudden stop. It had been raining very heavily a few moments ago.

"Come along Sasuke. Kisame can't hold off the rain all night." With that said Itachi climbed out of the car.

Sasuke gaped slightly at his older brother before he quickly climbed out of the car. He never really got to see what Kisame could do as it was a rule that Ghelves would only use their abilities around others would had Ghelves themselves. Sasuke's eyes widened at what he saw. Kisame was standing a few feet from the car with his left hand raised. His hand was rotating on his wrist and the rain was hitting what Sasuke could only think of as an invisible dome.

Itachi, who had walked over to join Kisame, looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. "Come Sasuke. Others could be watching."

Sasuke nodded as he followed his brother towards the run down building. Kisame lead the way but Sasuke couldn't help but notice that the Ghelve was watching all around him. It was almost as if Kisame was waiting to be attacked. They reached the top of the crooked breaking concrete steps and Itachi raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Sasuke pulled his collar up on his jacket as he peered into the blackness that surrounded them. With Kisame always looking around Sasuke was starting to feel a little paranoid. He didn't know why but he really wanted to get inside the building. Sasuke jumped slightly at the sound of metal sliding against metal and the sudden square of light.

"Yes?"

Itachi walked closer to the door, "Uchiha Itachi here to see the candidates."

The voice never answered but the opening closed and the sounds of locks opening rang into the darkness. Kisame looked around even more as the door opened. "Come in Uchiha-sama. We have been waiting for you."

Itachi nodded and entered. Sasuke waited for Kisame to enter but the shark like man just ushered him inside after Itachi. Another thing that Sasuke found weird. Ghelves always walked very close to their Chalings. It was in the Ghelves natural to protect their Chaling even if it cost them their life. Sasuke just shrugged as he entered the building.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Sasuke's foot tapped against the marble flooring as he sat in a leather chair in what he could only guess was the waiting room of the building. Sasuke would never have guessed that the place was like this. The inside was beautiful with its marble floors, chandeliers, and gilded pictures adoring the walls. Itachi was standing off to the side talking with the man that had let them in. But there was something that was bugging Sasuke. He couldn't seem to sit still. He wanted to go running through the door that Kisame was standing in front of.

It was like a calling. He could hear it, he could breathe it, and he was pretty sure he could taste it. It was like the spring breezes washing over and over and over him. He was calm yet anxious. He was serene yet chaotic. He couldn't figure it out and it was causing him to feel like his body was on fire. Plus it seemed that the longer he sat there the more out of sorts he was becoming.

Flashes of gold and sapphire flew through his mind along with the husky scent of vanilla. Sasuke gave his head a shake as he started tapping both of his feet against the marble floor. He screwed his eyes shut in the hopes of stopping the colours from attacking his eyes but once he was thrown in darkness he could see them all the more. The colours, the scent, and the strange singing that was calling to him. He needed it to stop.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke jolted away from the hand that had touched his shoulder and almost landed on the floor. Bowing down to his level while he sat was his brother. His older brother smiled softly, and in a way that Sasuke had never seen before, as he once again placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke pulled away as his breathing came out in quickened pants.

"Aniki…what…"

Itachi knelt down and looked Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke felt like he was on fire. He didn't understand. He wanted it to stop…no not stop…he wanted whatever was causing this to come to him. He wanted it. He _needed_ it.

"You are hearing something am I correct? Smelling something? Seeing something?"

Sasuke nodded quickly as he reached a shaking hand up and placed it atop his brothers. "What is…is it?"

"It's the Calling Sasuke. You're Ghelve is here. I didn't think that we would find it at our first stop but it looks like this night is going to be easier than I thought."

"I don't…understand…" Sasuke gritted his teeth. He sounded so weak but he couldn't help it. It was taking everything he had just to speak to his brother. He felt like he was being ripped in half. No it was his other half that was calling to him.

"Come with me. They will lead us both to where the Ghelves are kept."

Sasuke nodded rapidly. Once Itachi released his shoulder he shot out of his chair and made a beeline towards the door that Kisame was still guarding. When Kisame didn't move Sasuke growled at the taller being. "Move."

Kisame looked down at Sasuke and smirked, showing off a few of his sharpened teeth, "Not going to happen kid. I answer to your brother not you."

Sasuke growled as he made to push the water Ghelve out of the way when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Enough Sasuke. I am going to take you to him or her. You just need to relax a little longer."

"Let's go."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Sasuke felt like a little child. Itachi was gripping his upper arm in an almost painful manner as they were lead down a hallway. The more they walked down the hall the more Sasuke wanted to break free from his brother and bolt down the hallway and towards the smell and sounds of the being that was calling him.

He never imaged that the pull would be this strong. He wanted nothing more than to be in the presence of the Ghelve. He needed it like the air he breathed. He was starting to question how he lived so long without it. As they traveled down the hall Sasuke noticed that they were passing large floor to ceiling glass doors. Within these doors he could see people. But he didn't let his attention linger. He knew they needed to travel further down the hall.

They passed more and more of the glass doors and Sasuke was starting to pant. They were getting closer and closer to the one that he wanted. The smell of husked vanilla was entering his body with every breath he took. The flashes of gold and blue continuously flicked at the corners of his eyes. They rounded a corner and Sasuke broke free of his brother.

He could hear Itachi yelling after him but he didn't stop. He heard the man leading him yelling as well but all that mattered was that the Ghelve he wanted was down this hall. Sasuke pumped his arms as he pushed himself harder and harder. The sounds of someone hitting their fist against glass bounced off the walls as Sasuke drew nearer and nearer.

Sasuke slid to a stop in front of the glass door. The air completely left his body as he laid eyes on the being inside the glass room. Golden hair cascaded down in long layered spikes that bushed at his shoulders. Sapphire eyes that shimmered and glistened in the dull lighting of the hall. Bronze flesh covered everywhere that Sasuke could see while three whisker like marks adored the young Ghelve's cheeks.

The blonde haired Ghelve was dressed in a simple white sleeveless tunic with short white pants without any shoes. He had his hands pressed against the glass as he stared at Sasuke. Sasuke walked towards the glass, never tearing his eyes from the sapphire ones, as he placed his hands over the others. The young blonde mouthed something and Sasuke wanted to scream because he could hear the voice of his Ghelve. _His_ Ghelve. He needed him.

"Sasuke! What were you thinking!"

Sasuke didn't turn around. He had heard Itachi and the man approach but right now he wanted his Ghelve. "Itachi open his door."

Itachi sighed, "You need to back up Sasuke."

"No."

Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Tell the Ghelve to move to the back of the room and we will open the door."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he turned to his brother, "Itachi give me my Ghelve."

Itachi sighed, "I should have known his was going to happen. Kisame."

Sasuke made to open his mouth when he was suddenly grabbed. Kisame lifted him from the floor and backed away. Sasuke growled as he was pulled from his Ghelve but want happened next surprised everyone in the hall. The young golden haired Ghelve yelled and banged his fist against the glass. The glass splintered and cracked upon the first impact of his fist.

Itachi quickly turned to Sasuke, "You need to tell him to stop Sasuke. He will hurt himself otherwise. I promise the minute the door is opened you can go to him."

Sasuke looked into his brother's eyes and nodded slowly. Kisame still didn't put him down but Sasuke turned his attention once again to the Ghelve. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Move away from the door."

The Ghelve's fist stopped in midair and the golden head tilted slightly to the side as if asking Sasuke 'why should I'. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Move it now dobe."

The young Ghelve's eyes narrowed as he mouthed something before turning his back on Sasuke and walking to the back of the room. Sasuke hissed as if he had been slapped. His Ghelve had turned away from him. It pissed Sasuke off and he fought to free himself to give the Ghelve a piece of his mind.

"You can open the door now."

The man that had led them nodded as he placed his hand on the wall beside the glass door. The strange black marble square that he had placed his hand on lit up briefly before the glass started to slide apart.

The scent that hit Sasuke almost caused him to groan. It was so much stronger now that the door was open. He twisted and kicked in Kisame's hold as soon as the glass door was completely open. Sasuke could see the Ghelve within the room holding onto himself to stop himself from running out. Sasuke knew it was because he had ordered the Ghelve to move to the back of the room.

"Kisame you can place Sasuke down once we have left the hall. The power that is going to be released won't affect you but it could harm us."

"Understood Itachi."

Sasuke watched at his brother and the man walked away. He was silently screaming at his brother to hurry the hell up so he could be placed down. He wanted to go to his Ghelve. Sasuke grinned when he watched his brother's long ponytail whip around the corner. Kisame placed Sasuke down and the raven instantly ran into the room.

Nothing and no one else mattered at that moment in time. The Ghelve was shaking slightly as he gripped his own arms tightly. The scent of the Ghelve was like a drug to Sasuke. It calmed him. It soothed him. He wrapped around him and for the first time in his life he felt whole.

"What is your name?"

"Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes slipped to half mass at the soft yet deep voice of the Ghelve. Naruto. Naruto was his name. Sasuke walked towards him. "Turn around."

Naruto turned and locked eyes with the young Chaling. Sasuke couldn't look away. He couldn't breathe. Naruto slowly lowered his arms as he took a tentative step forward. When Sasuke didn't say anything the blonde continued to walk towards him. Sasuke sighed as a soft breeze of wind started to float around the room.

"I have been waiting for you. What is your name?"

Sasuke blinked slightly as he took a step towards Naruto, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke swore his heart skipped a beat. "Sasuke."

The breeze in the room grew stronger and tossed and teased both of their hair. Golden strands of hair danced around Naruto's head in a hypnotizing manner. The gold of his hair flicked and shimmered in an array of multiple shades and tones. It looked so soft.

"Come to me my Ghelve."

Naruto's smiled widened as to ran to Sasuke. Tan slender arms wrapped around his neck and Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled the Ghelve to him. The scent of the Ghelve. The feel of the Ghelve. The power of the Ghelve completely washed over him. Sasuke gasped as he burrowed his face in the hair of Naruto.

Power like nothing Sasuke had ever felt before coursed through him as the wind in the room whipped, howled, and screamed. Wave upon wave of golden energy flowed through him as Naruto burrowed his face into Sasuke's neck. It was too much and yet not enough. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto as his breathing came and went in great heaving gasps.

Naruto whimpered into his neck as his knees buckled. Sasuke could feel everything that Naruto was feeling and while he gained so much strength he could feel the blonde Ghelve getting weaker and weaker. The wind whipped at the walls leaving great slashes in the marble. The small bed was tore and tossed against the opposite wall where it shattered upon impact.

And still the energy rolled over him. Naruto's quickened breaths washed against his neck as the blonde grew more and more limp in his arms. But, for some reason, Sasuke knew not to let go yet. He needed to hang on a little longer. The light overhead popped and smashed as the wind sliced through it and through the two into darkness. But Sasuke wasn't seeing the darkness. All he could see was the energy of his Ghelve.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as they burned and seared. They felt like they were on fire. Sasuke pulled his head away from Naruto as he blinked rapidly. But the more he blinked the more it burned. Something warm and wet was sliding down his cheeks and running over his jaw. Naruto whimpered again as his arms slipped from around his neck to just barely holding onto his shoulders.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's shoulder when he started to notice red droplets on the white fabric of his tunic. He blinked his burning eyes and when he opened them he noticed that a few more drops had landed on them. Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed that the red droplets were coming from his eyes and that they were blood.

"Now…now Sasuke…"

Sasuke's yell of pain echoed through the room as the wind wrapped around them and blanketed them in a cocoon of soft golden light. The light flashed and burned as it forced itself into Sasuke's body. The last thing Sasuke saw as the world dimmed was his own blood staining Naruto's shoulder before his eyes closed and he felt the world tilt as he fell towards the floor.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

TBC?


End file.
